


Catch of the Day

by julieschmulie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Autistic My Unit | Byleth, Bernie deserves hugs, Fishing is Byleth's hyperfixation I don't make the rules, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieschmulie/pseuds/julieschmulie
Summary: Bernadetta meets Byleth out by the ramparts to give them a gift and a thank you.A rewrite of Byleth and Bernadetta's A Support scene.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Bernadetta and Byleth's A support in game really frustrated me, as Byleth seems mostly intent on teasing Bernie rather than validating her feelings. For me it really undermined the B support, and personally annoyed me considering how much I related to Bernadetta. As an abuse survivor, if I had just done some emotional unloading and thanked a person for being there for me it would be really aggravating for them to immediately turn it around and poke fun at my anxieties. BUT ANYWAY HERE'S THE FIC

The sun was setting over the ramparts of Garreg Mach Monastery, casting deep red and orange over the courtyards and buildings. Bernadetta sat by the bridge to the Cathedral, waiting for her Professor to pass on her evening walk. Professor Byleth was nothing if not a creature of habit, always taking a walk around the walls of the monastery each day at sunset. 

It had been five years, but the Professor still loved her evening strolls. With so much changing, it made Bernadetta feel more comfortable to know that some things wouldn’t change. Lost in thought, Bernadetta almost missed Byleth walking right past her. Realizing her mistake, the younger woman leapt to her feet with a short yelp, startling the professor into stopping and giving her a quizzical head tilt.

“Uh, g-good evening Professor! It’s a beautiful evening!... uh, what brings you around?” Bernadetta was kicking herself for already being awkward.  _ God, Bernie, why are you like this?? _

“Good evening Bernadetta. You don’t need to call me Professor anymore, Seteth isn’t here to insist on titles.”

“Oh! W-what would you like me to c-call you?”

“Byleth would be fine.” Byleth smiled politely, tight lipped and reserved in her movement. Bernadetta gulped, trying to force words out. “I’m just out on a stroll. You’re welcome to accompany me, if you wish.”

“I would like that, prof- uh, Byleth. I actually was out here looking for you.” As they began to walk Bernadetta fidgeted with the small wrapped package in her coat pocket.

“Is there something you need, Bernadetta? I’m always happy to be of assistance.” Byleth’s motions were reserved, their voice quiet. Others found them to be frigid, but Bernadetta was comforted by their quietness. It was so unlike her father or the noble bullies that had teased her as a child.

“I just wanted to thank you. It’s been 5 years so I don’t know how well you remember it, but you really helped me out when I was a student here. My father was a jerk, but having you to help me out of that feelings vortex really helped. You were so nice to me…” As she paused to think of more words, Byleth stopped and a concerned look passed over her face. Bernadetta began to backpedal, trying to undo whatever damage she caused. “I-it’s okay professor, I j-just was so anxious and I sh-shouldn’t have been so needy and I’m just-”  _ Oh no I’ve made them mad oh man oh no oh jeez _

“Bernadetta. It’s okay.” Byleth had put her hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder, stopping her from following the anxiety rabbit hole into a panicked flight back to her room. “I believe I owe you an apology.”

“A-an apology? You haven’t done anything wrong?”

“But I could have- should have done more. When you told me what your childhood had been like, I was happy you confided in me. I am not always the best at expressing my emotions, and so I couldn’t say what I really meant. Bernadetta, I am sorry that your father was so monstrous. You deserved far better, and I do believe that you will find comfort and happiness in life.”

Bernadetta was stunned. Before she knew what was happening, her eyes watered up, threatening to spill over. Rather than let herself cry, she covered her face with her sleeve, holding out the gift in her other hand.

“I got this for you… I know how much time you spend down at the fishing pond…” Bernadetta heard byleth take the package, and as she wiped her eyes dry, the professor unwrapped it, letting out a small gasp.

“A fishing lure? I… I love it. Thank you, Bernadetta.” Byleth was truly smiling, her face happier than Bernadetta had seen it in a long time. “Would you like to join me at the pond? I’d love to test it out. I’ve heard there’s a Queen Loach swimming around down there.”

Bernadetta smiled, wrapping her arm around the professor’s and walking down the walls. 

“I’d like that, Byleth. I hope you catch some big fish with it.” They walked arm in arm, backs to the evening sun, ready to find their catch of the day. 

_ Byleth and Bernadetta’s support level is now A! _


End file.
